Under the Umbrella
by Forgotten Radiance
Summary: Saki Hanajima.  Tohru Honda.  A rainy day.  And one umbrella between them.  [Hinted shoujoai]  [Hana x Tohru]


**NOTICE: Those offended by shoujo-ai should avoid this story, as it features HanaTohru elements. I have elected to err on the side of safety by giving this story a T rating due to its shoujo-ai themes, but besides a one-sided attraction on Saki's part, there is nothing objectionable present. That is all.  
**

* * *

"Ohhh, it's raining!" Tohru cried, looking considerably troubled. "My poor laundry is going to be soaked!" 

As she switched to her outdoor shoes, Saki couldn't help but be a little annoyed. This always happened. Every day, she checked the weather report- on TV, in the papers, and online, just to be sure. When a rainy day approached, she would wait for it with uncharacteristic eagerness, like a child waiting for the first snow. And even if it wasn't in the forecast, she always brought a big black umbrella with her, just in case.

Indeed, according to plan, Tohru always forgot to bring an umbrella. No matter how black the clouds were in the morning, no matter the season, bringing an umbrella to school was the one thing that always slipped Tohru's (admittedly simple) mind.

But the next part was always the same. Despite Saki's fervent hopes, whenever she was on the bring of saying "we can share my umbrella", one of the Sohma boys would come striding over and beat her to it. Without fail.

"Ah! I forgot my umbrella!" Tohru said gloomily, right on time. Saki waited for the usual punchline to come from somewhere behind her: Kyou's growling "Fine, fine, you can share with me. Good grief, you're so spaced out." Yuki's hesitant "Honda-san, you can use mine if you like." Momiji's laughing "Then we'll go together, Tohru!"

And then two incredible things happened.

First, they remained alone in the entryway. No one else materialised to take Tohru from Saki.

Second, Tohru lightly placed a hand on Saki's shoulder.

"Hana-chan, can I share your umbrella?"

Saki was so surprised that, at first, she couldn't even find her voice. After a moment that felt like a year, she responded quietly, "Of course, Tohru-kun."

"Really? Thank you very much!" Tohru quickly bowed. "I will do my very best not to take up much space!"

"There's...no need for that." Saki removed the umbrella from her shoe locker, and opened it as she and Tohru exited the building. The rain was growing stronger, but the umbrella remained firm.

"Do you have enough room?" Saki asked timidly, unsure of what else to say. "If the rain's getting on you, you can come closer."

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Tohru assured her, brightly. The two of them walked together without speaking for a while. Saki nearly laughed- she had waited to do this for so long, but now that her day had finally come, she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Where are the Sohmas, I wonder?" She enquired at length. "Things are quiet without them."

"Well, Yuki-kun has his Student Council work to do, and Kyou-kun has martial arts today," Tohru explained. "And I think Momiji-kun has classroom duties."

"I see. It's odd for them all to be so occupied on the same day..."

"I guess it _is_ a little odd." Tohru smiled.

The pounding rain ran off the umbrella and onto the ground, forming little rivers as the two girls walked. When they neared Shigure's house, Saki silently handed the umbrella to Tohru.

"Ah? Hana-chan, is your arm getting tired?" Tohru asked.

"No. I'm giving you this umbrella, Tohru-kun."

"Me? B-but if I take it now, you'll have to walk home in the rain, Hana-chan! You'll get all wet and you might get sick!"

"It's fine. The rain suits me." Saki quickly took a few steps forward, away from the little sanctuary of dryness, and continued walking without looking back. "Besides, it seems like you're always forgetting your own umbrella."

For a long time, Tohru watched her friend's retreating back, until finally yelling "Thank you, Hana-chan!"

The next time it rained, the Sohmas were secretly disappointed to discover that Tohru brought the big black umbrella.

* * *

A/N: And that's it! I tried my best to keep it sort of implied, but this was my very first shoujo-ai fic nonetheless. 

By the way, as a sort of cultural note: In Japan, the whole 'public display of affection' thing (even if it's just hugging) is quite frowned upon. However, due to necessity, it is considered acceptable for couples to be close together when they share an umbrella. Hence, Hana-chan wants to walk under an umbrella with Tohru so that they can be close for a little while. (School Rumble and Strawberry Panic also had references to this concept of wanting to share an umbrella with someone you like.) It seemed like the best way for me to handle this Hana x Tohru business, at least on my first try.


End file.
